1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lawn edging device of the type used to form borders of lawns and gardens and more particularly to a lawn edging device adapted to hold plant seeds whose roots can serve as anchors to hold the device in the ground after the seeds have germinated and the plants have matured.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,571,491 2,281,927 2,812,618 3,387,786 3,472,133 3,485,449 3,788,001 3,841,022 4,080,755 4,281,473 4,321,769 4,353,183 4,442,627 4,644,685 4,761,923 4,846,655 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a lawn edging device comprising a pair of generally parallel, vertical wall members having lower ends joined to each other and defining therebetween a trough-like space, for holding seeds, and having openings extending therethrough that allow roots of plants to pass through the device and into the ground, so that after the seeds have germanated the plant roots will serve as anchors to retain the device in proper position in the ground.